Over Take
by ThePredatorNightmare
Summary: When a Exciled Blood Hunter lands in Albuquerque, The HSM gang must try to stay alive when the creature preforms experiments on East High's new student, Eain Raubiter. Will one crush and a blood trade cause the death of the whole city! Rated M


"High School starts tomorrow, can't believe it." Eain Raubiter, a new senior student of East High School, said to his parents at the dinner table. "Going to suck." "Watch your mouth dear. We're at the dinner table." his mother said. He chuckled, "Why did we have to move to this place? I had so many good friends at Shallow Creek, now I'm going to be the damn, 'new kid.'"

His father placed his drink down on the table, "You want to keep living a good life, you must give up a few things. We moved here so that I don't lose my job, and we can afford enough money to live off of." he said to his son.

"What ever. I'm going to bed." he said, pushing his chair in and walking away from the table.

"Eain! Get back here!" his mom yelled as he stomped up the stairs. "Let him go dear, he'll learn when he gets older." his dad said, putting another piece of chicken in his mouth.

Eain slammed his door shut and locked it. He dropped onto his bed and put his arms behind his head, "This is going to be a rough year." he said to himself. He sat up and looked at the posters on his wall. He let out a breath and stood up. He walked over to his telescope set up next to his window. He looked into it and saw the bright full moon. He moved it around and saw two planes moved in the stars. "They're awful close to each other. Pilots better be careful." he said moving the telescope back towards the moon. He yawned and crawled under his covers.

"God, it's Eain Raubiter again. I was wondering if you can make tomorrow a great day, and not have anything bad happen to me or my family. Please and Thank you. Amen." Eain closed his eyes and fell asleep soon after.

The two planes shot threw the sky at high speeds. The farther one was starting to catch up to the one in front of it. It shot out a blue stream of light at the plane, barely missing it. These were no planes, but humanoid ships. The ship in front had one pilot, it wore a damaged metal mask. It was surrounded in a white mist the hid the floor, it sat in a mechanical throne chair.

Holographic screens and buttons glowed in front of the masked alien, it dragged it's finger across a screen and tapped numerous buttons. Another masked alien shot up onto a large screen, a N like symbol branded on the center of the mask.

**" Jehdin!! Ki'dte!!"** it yelled in a scratchy dark voice. **_"Nan-de Than gaun!!!"_** the other screeched back, hitting a button on the screen.

Outside on the ship, a large gun sprouted from the top and fired a red laser at the farther ship. The N masked alien roared at the other aliens in the ship, they hit buttons on their own screens quickly. The ship dived down, only the top being grazed by the red beam.

**"Pauk-de!!! Nain-desintye-DE!!!!"** The leader screeched out. The others laughed evilly and nodded. They all pushed a red button at the end of their holographic screens. The ship released a mirage of blue plasma bullets from all the guns on the ship. Most hit the ship in front of them, setting fire to it. The aliens roared in victory as the ship they hit leaned down and shot towards Earth.

The solo alien on the crashing ship screamed in horror as the ship continued to plummet in speed towards Earth. It hit several buttons before jumping out of the throne chair and charging to the back of the ship. It scanned it's clawed hand on a small screen next to a metal door. The split and opened, it ran into the room. A smaller ship was inside the large room. A platform lowered down from the ship allowing the alien to enter it.

It whipped it's head around, frantically running to the front. It slammed the control chair against the wall and bashed buttons on the metal control pad. A holographic screen light up and the ship started to rise from the ground. It grabbed a spear tip looking object and jabbed it into a hole on the control pad.

The large ship shot the smaller ship out of it. A few seconds later, the large ship was engulfed with flames and exploded in the air. The alien looked on the screen and saw the glowing ball of fire in the sky. It typed in a location in it's own language and walked into a room on the ship. A large bed laid against the wall in the center of the room. The alien walked over and laid down on it. It didn't stir, just thought to itself.

It was part of a inner galatic species of alien called the Yautja, Predators of the galaxy. Their passion was hunting, their culture surrounded it. But like humans, their culture had heros and villians. The lone Yautja that escaped the fatal explosion was one of the species' top villians. It's sex was male, he was the average 2.5 metres tall and 250 pounds. The thing that made him different from the race of species was the fact that he hunted his _own_ kind. His name given to him was **H'sai**, a _blood hunter_. He had been exciled from the Yautja planet after he murdered an Elder's son. But H'sai had other plans. He waited until the elder was alone, then murdered him by decapitation. Once the yautja justice forces found him skelping the skin off the elder's skull, they chased him off the planet and towards Earth.

H'sai got up from the bed and saw that the ship was hovering over a moutain range. He typed in the controls and made it enter large cave. H'sai opened another door, a weapons room. He laughed to himself as he looked at the blades and skulls of other Yautja he had killed. He had only been to Earth once when he made the Kainde Amedha Chiva to proove himself as a warrior. He killed only 3 Xenomorphs, and a small massacre of Aztec warriors and women. But those where his days as a child, now a matured teen, he was ready for a real hunt.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter, care to find out what happens next? Then you must **Review**! :)


End file.
